


I Often Fantasize (the stars above are watching you)

by Kate_Reid



Series: Reyloveweek Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Rey and Leia have a chat.Written for Reyloveweek Day 3 - Emotions.





	I Often Fantasize (the stars above are watching you)

“It’s like suddenly having an extra limb that’s attached to your body, but you can’t control it,” said Rey. She immediately groaned at the silliness of what she’d said, but Leia clasped Rey’s hand warmly and gave her a small smile.

Rey had needed to talk to someone about this, and Leia had been the most logical choice. The General not only knew what the Force felt like, but she was also the only person around who wouldn’t be disgusted by Rey’s feelings for Kylo Ren.

“It’s a very strange feeling,” said the older woman. "My connection with Luke was a different thing, and not at all as … intense, but I do have some idea what you mean.“

"The physical part is jarring enough–-I stand in the rain and he gets wet, light years away on board a ship.” Rey shook her head. "And I feel what he feels … emotionally, I mean.“

"When Luke and I were in close proximity, I used to feel his stronger emotions. And I know my son isn’t short on strong emotions.” Leia’s smile turned wistful.

Rey chuckled softly. "I feel a lot of frustration from him, particularly with his military commander, who I know he doesn’t trust. And apparently, being Supreme Leader of the First Order is rather … boring?“

"I can only imagine,” replied Leia, her tone dry. "Far more sitting and talking than he’d like. Ben never could sit still. When he was younger, he’d ask me why I’d taken a job sitting in meetings instead of zipping around the galaxy with his father.“

"I do feel his happiness, sometimes, when he goes out in his fighter. I think he sends me his happiness on purpose while he’s flying. And he does tricks.” Rey smiled.

“To impress you, no doubt. He’s so much like Han.”

It was Rey’s turn to squeeze Leia’s hand. “He’s not very smooth,” she joked, coaxing a little giggle from Leia.

“Neither was his father.” Leia smirked, then turned serious. "I’m actually glad you have this with him, that you’re almost watching over him … Ben needs someone.“

Rey hadn’t wanted to mention the deep loneliness she often felt through the bond, but Leia seemed to have read between the lines. "I am, too,” Rey almost whispered. "He’s not alone.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lyssa, and also to Terry, Dawn, Cindy and Maxine.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://calledalaska.tumblr.com)


End file.
